vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-085
Summary SCP-085 is the result of an experiment conducted between SCP-067 and SCP-914. Using SCP-067, Test Subject-1101F drew a single female figure, about 15 cm (6 in) in height and 3.8 cm (1.5 in) wide, in a summer dress with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, with the name "Cassandra" written underneath. Dr. EXPUNGED proposed using SCP-914 on various settings on images created by SCP-067: Using the Fine setting, the 'Cassandra' sketch was transmuted into her present form: a sentient black-and white-animated young woman drawn in clean strokes. Further attempts to duplicate this result have been unsuccessful. SCP-085 prefers to be called 'Cassy.' She is completely sentient and aware of her 2D form and her limitations in a three-dimensional world. Although her voice is inaudible, she has learned to communicate with SCP Foundation personnel through sign language and writing. SCP-085 may be communicated with by writing text on the paper she exists on. Personnel report that she is amicable and motivated, albeit lonely. SCP-085 can interact with any drawn object on the same page as if it were real. For example, she is able to wear drawn clothing, drive sketched cars, and drink painted beverages. Except for animals and people, any drawn object becomes animated when in contact with SCP-085, but immediately ceases and holds position once out of contact. Artwork initially depicted as in motion such as ocean waves and swaying trees animate to an equilibrium state and stay at rest until acted upon by SCP-085. SCP-085 has also demonstrated the ability to transfer from one sheet of image to another, as long as the two are flush. In the event SCP-085 enters a picture that does not support drawn objects (such as a repeating pattern), the picture is converted to a background image. SCP-085 perceives the picture as an endless plane of the image drawn upon it. At the present time, SCP-085 can only exist upon paper or canvas surfaces: SCP-085 cannot transfer onto photos, cardboard, glass, or parchment. When entering other pieces of art, SCP-085 takes on the artistic style of her new environment (whether it be a comic book, an oil painting, watercolor, or charcoal sketching). Note: in comic form, her voice is visible as thought and voice bubbles around her head in typical comic fashion, and as she moves between panels the perspective and her relative size are altered appropriately. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C Name: SCP-085, "Hand-drawn Cassy" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Safe Anomalous Humanoid Powers and Abilities: Can interact with 2-D things and put them in motion Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Exists as a sentient drawing) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class Durability: Below Average Human level Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: Above Average (Learned to communicate with SCP Foundation personnel through sign language and writing) Weaknesses: Cannot transfer onto photos, cardboard, glass, or parchment Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 10